Definitions
Removable storage media is defined as any of a number of devices that store digital information for potential playback, re-use, or re-recording. Examples of removable storage media are any rotating media without a permanently connected protective shell housing such as compact disks (CDs), recordable compact disks (CD-R), re-writable compact disks (CD-W), or digital video disks (DVDs). Removable storage media is defined to also include cartridge-format devices, which are systems where rotating or non-rotating media is permanently contained within a protective shell housing. Examples include floppy disks, Zip disks, and Jaz disks. Non-rotating systems include such as devices as digital audiotapes (DAT).
Removable media case is defined as a protective, reusable container in which removable storage media is usually sold, often referred to as a "jewel case." Removable media cases are usually made of molded plastic, some large majority of which is transparent so that the user may observe the presence of the media, or a descriptive or decorative label.